legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvester The Cat
"Sufferin' succotash!" ''- Sylvester Sylvester the Cat is a cartoon cat from the ''Looney Tunes universe, he is The4everreival's favorite character from that universe and one of the most prominent characters alongside Bugs, Daffy and Porky LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sylvester first appears in a boat working with May and others, and he is speeding up the boat really fast. Sylvester also manages to give some clue that something happened over the years that Isabella who he nearly hits with it and he goes to inform Mr. Crackshell/Gizmoduck about this development. Sylvester and co find the temple as a result dive underwater or use magic to reach the Sea Temple that Bender, Slade and the others talked about. Shark Boy reveals that he found a magic flute a long while ago which is what he and his friends need to open the darkest part of the temple.and Lavagirl mentions the one difficulty is finding anyone who can play it Sylvester involves and uses the magic flute to play Lugia's song while reminding everyone to just move on and not talk about Pokemon. They make it to the predictions temple where a lot of predictions are made regarding later on before they hear something that being Jesse. Sylvester notices the vampires coming and he joins the main two girls in procuring the Apples of Eden. Jesse arrives on them and discusses his plan to them and tells them about the Jack White Act man by a man known as Jack White as an alias who passed an act to kill all species that are a threat to humanity and that robots are the biggest ones with B.B.R being the highest one and vampires being the highest one. Jesse tries to use a cure for mermaidism on Isabella to convince her to join him, she refuses which he finds admirable. Before leaving to deal with vampires and Shaw, Jesse tells her a crucial detail that one member of BlackGarurumon's group was a sponsor of the act. Sylvester meets back with the team as they set out to find the Trigger and he also explains about the descend the angels suffered which Isabella knew of already. Sylvester also knows of May's partner and co leader but he doesn't tell Isabella because she hasn't meet him. The group arrives and finds waterways for Isabella to get through which Isabella is happy as there's so much water in the universe though Sylvester reminds her that it wasn't always this way which Bianca asks does he knows why and he doesn't know as nothing was said about it in the temple. Sylvester with the rest of the team introduce Isabella to Castiel who is also in charge of the team like May. Sylvester helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move. Sylvester finds Jesse and gives Isabella, May and Castiel exactly what they need to attack Jesse while he, Bianca and Gizmoduck get the others distracted. Sylvester and the others are recalled by Cas and May and he agrees to help out the other heroes.Sylvester tags with the team and stays with Castiel while Louise and Lydia make a look out.Sylvester aids the others in getting to Burford who they bring into custody for questioning. Sylvester joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Looney Tunes Universe Category:Hungry Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:Pets Category:Tragic Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bill Farmer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bergman Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Cowards Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters with Speech Impediments Category:Characters hailing from the Warner Bros. Universe